The present disclosure relates to an information display device, an information display method, and an information display program, which display information regarding a monitoring target on a display.
An information display device that displays information regarding a monitoring target on a display is used for a variety of purposes. For example, on a road on which vehicles run, a road traffic information display device is installed which uses the road as a monitoring target, and displays information regarding congestion and closure of the road on the display.
A second example is the display of a car navigation device which sometimes displays information regarding congestion and closure of a road on a map.
In the third example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-103200, a network monitoring system is described which displays on the display a physical arrangement of instruments composing a network, and clearly indicates an interference occurrence position on the display when the interference occurs in the instrument. In this example, the instruments which compose the network are such monitoring targets, and the information regarding the monitoring target is the interference that occurs in the instruments.